inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In The Snowdown, Bow debuted in a commercial about chairs. She appeared again after the eliminated contestants were saying why they should join. She acts like an eliminated contestant, saying whoever votes for her will receive a chair. MePhone4 then says "No!" and Bow is punched away by the Fist Thingy. Her icon appeared with all the other eliminated contestants for voting, even though she is not an eliminated contestant, nor a contestant at all. Yet, MePhone4 says that she is up for vote. In Double Digit Desert, Bow is constantly hit by the Fist Thingy when in Idiotic Island, but continues to land back exactly where she was. She then flies to the rejoining ceremony, where she actually makes it to the final 2 contestants to rejoin, next to Paper. Once the votes are revealed, Paper outnumbers Bow with rejoining votes, and Bow is launched into the distance by the Fist Thingy. She later lands again next to OJ as the challenge is being explained. Moments before the challenge begins, Bow comments on Salt's face, but is hit once again by the Fist Thingy. Finally at the end, she unexpectedly lands and crosses the finish line, causing her to win the challenge. MePhone4 tells Bow that she is not a contestant, untill his phone rings with a call from Adam, who tells MePhone4 to let her join. MePhone4 unwillingly allows her to join, as she wins immunity as well as a trip around the earth. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow plays catch with Marshmallow, though apparently not understanding how to play, as she chews on the baseball. She later suggests to Marshmallow to throw it to Apple, calling her a kiwi. She is immune at elimination, therefore receiving no votes. Bow later runs to Marshmallow after she is alone, suggesting they should be friends. Marshmallow suggests an alliance, but Bow cluelessly declines, and keeps the offer as friends. She later appears underwater with Marshmallow encouraging her to win the contest with her. She confronts the shark shortly after, throws a chair at it, but is eaten moments later. In Crappy Anniversary, Bow, as well as Apple, vanish as the animation style is changed back to its original version, rendering the two non-existent. Though not being present throughout the entire elimination, she received 38 votes from the viewers, and a slice of cake is thrown at an empty platform where non-existent Bow apparently is. She re-appears as MePhone changes the filming back to normal, confused of her location. For the cliff jumping challenge, Bow is the last to jump from the cliff. She enthusiastically jumps down whilst doing spins and twirls, causing her to become nauseous and vomit in the safe zone of water. She ends up losing to Pickle due to her vomiting. In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow appears quickly behind the group of contestants, encouraging everyone to once again, buy a chair. In the voting booth, she voted for Apple to be eliminated. As the wrestling challenge began, she was set up to fight Apple, who decided to mock her size, only to allow Bow to smash Apple into the wrestling stage. She later had to fight Paper to go to the finals, but easily knocks him down with a single chair throw. She suggested poking Paper since he was "dead" later. It was revealed by MePhone that Taco won against Bow in the unseen round, causing Bow to be up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Bow received 69 votes, and was safe from elimination. She competes in the MePhone Says challenge, not being fooled by MePhone4, until he commands to sit in a chair. Bow flings over the the chair, but is out of the challenge, as MePhone didn't say "MePhone Says". She breaks her chair in anger, but regrets it moments later while crying. During the recapture, Bow confronts Baseball, Knife, Paintbrush and Lightbulb, and attempts to lasso them using a rope, but fails numerous times, and becomes completely oblivious as her targets walk away behind her. She later re-confronts Baseball, and begins to tell him to stop. Baseball trips over his book, flies in the air, and lands on Bow, crushing her into a pink mush. She is not seen for the rest of the episode, and is up for elimination once again. In The Tile Divide, Bow makes it down to the bottom two in the voting elimination. MePhone4S comments that Paper and Bow are the physical flat and the personality flat- both of which are annoying. While Bow disagrees and says that she's funny and popular, 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 239 votes, eliminating her. At first Bow reacts happily, until she realized what has happened and becomes upset. MePhone says he's been waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail, and lands in a rather small box which locks itself shut on Idiotic Island. When OJ asks why she was locked in a box, MePhone explains it's a precaution to make sure she won't escape and join the show again. In The Penultimate Poll, Bow is still locked in her box. She continues to try and escape, which results in Lightbulb kicking her. Unable to vote for a loser, Knife uses her as a way to vote against Paper. In the end of the episode, she breaks a hole in the box, revealing her hand is clawed, and lets out a terrifying roar, revealing that she has begun to go crazy after spending some time in her box. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), while Bow herself did not appear, her vacant destroyed box sat in Idiotic Island while the others left. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), as Taco is about to cross the finish line, Bow suddenly attacks her out of nowhere. She is revealed to have gone insane, along with her appearance changing drastically.The two fight until Bow is overpowered by Taco, who kicks her into the bleachers where the other contestants are. As she is about to attack the others, however, Marshmallow reminds her who she is by giving her a chair. Almost immediately returning Bow to normal, but then saying how chairs were "last year" and breaking it into pieces. Bow ends up costing Taco the win, and doesn't realize it until Taco yells at her. Later, Marshmallow traps Bow in another box in order to stop MePhone5. She bursts out, insane once again, and jumps at MePhone5, but MePhone4S shoots a lemon at them, knocking her, MePhone5, MePhone4, and the case off the Crappy Cliff. The two phones discharge the water and explode, permanently killing Bow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, while she herself does not appear, due to her death, a picture memorial of Bow appears in OJ's hotel room. The slot machine later picks her as a contestant for Season 2, but MePhone4 disregards this, stating she cannot join since she is dead. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Marshmallow drew a picture of Bow and her chair, and told Apple she felt guilty about Bow's death. Marshmallow then asked MePhone4 to revive her, but he revealed that since he was dead when Bow died, he couldn't bring her back. He sent Toilet to look for a way to revive Bow, but he returned with who he claimed was Bow's big brother, Dough. about to be popped by bow]]In Let 'Er R.I.P., Bow first appeared popping out of a jack-in-the-box with a loud roar, scaring Marshmallow as a prank. After Bow laughs this off, she realizes she paralyzed Marshmallow, and hesitantly takes a picture to share on her Instagram. After Marshmallow aids Bow in picking a filter for the photo, she realizes Bow is a ghost, not much to Bow's concern, as she doesn't care that she's dead, since she has a tail. Bow helps Marshmallow throughout the episode, and possesses people and scares them out, but Soap sucks her up in the vacuum, thus leaving Marshmallow to face off on her own. Bow eventually gets out of the vacuum and encounters Dough, who is also a ghost, but despite the fact they are alleged "siblings", Bow doesn't know who Dough is. In Kick the Bucket, she tells Marshmallow that she actually made Apple say the things she said in "Let 'Er R.I.P", and Bow hopes Marshmallow will forgive her. In Kick the Bucket, Bow first appeared when Marshmallow came to talk to her about Apple. She is first seen playing cards with a bunch of drawn characters on the wall. She is then seen telling Marshmallow, that Dough is not her brother, and wonders why he keeps rhyming. She feels annoyed at Dough. Her second appearance shows her talking again to Marshmallow, talking about Apple once again. She is then during the conversation, asking Marshmallow with insane eyes, if she is all that Marshmallow needs. Marshmallow then becomes aware, and questions Bow if she's hiding anything, They then get into an argument, in which Bow unknowingly confesses a bunch of things. For example, she confesses that she possessed Apple, and made her say those mean things in episode 6, to get her eliminated, so Marshmallow would spend more time with her. Finally, her last line of dialogue, is asking Marshmallow to forgive her, which brings an end to Bow's appearances. Death and Fan Reactions Bow, along with Dough, are the only characters on Inanimate Insanity who have died and rendered unrecoverable by the means of MePhone4's MeLife Recovery App. After her death in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), the reactions from fans of Inanimate Insanity were highly negative, as Bow was the most praised fan-favorite contestants on the show, causing fans to outrage in fury about her death. One display of this is even implemented into the show, as Fan, a character who is based off of a typical Inanimate Insanity fan, expressed his upmost anger about Bow's death to MePhone4. Fans speculated that either Taco or Bow would've been hiding inside Box, but this was proven false in Cooking For The Grater Good when he was opened. Dough was introduced in A Kick in the Right Direction as almost a tease, giving fans what would seem to be Bow, but in a different form, and then killing it off yet again. The Inanimate Insanity Crew has also given several other teases, such as allowing her into the second season, but then dismissing her due to her death, the "Bow-inator" in Test Tube's laboratory, and even as far as recovering her entirely, but with a fatal error at the brink of completion. The creator's reasoning behind Bow's death is unknown, as neither Adam nor Taylor, the voice actor of Bow, mentioned anything behind why Bow was killed off. It is suggested that it is possibly to make way for other character development while not having Bow steal the spotlight from other contestants. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II